


The (not so) secret correspondence of Magneto and Professor X

by sapphirae_escapist



Series: Tell a tale from the great dark between the stars [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, F/M, Gen, Humor, Letters, M/M, Mutant Politics, Mutant Rights, Non-Linear Narrative, Post Beach Divorce, mutant teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirae_escapist/pseuds/sapphirae_escapist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Magneto settling down with the school for the Brotherhood and realizing what a hard thing it is, dealing with mutant teenagers, and turning to <strike>his best</strike> <strike>only friend</strike> <strike>enemy</strike> the only person who understands the struggle: Charles Xavier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. curfew

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Memos from Q-Branch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/909644) by [AviaCarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AviaCarter/pseuds/AviaCarter). 



> Behold! Our first ever X-men fic.
> 
> (Or, alternatively, this is what happens when you get your wife (szelene2) hooked on your favourite franchise and then let her call dibs on Erik’s letters and you take her seriously like a good wife should.) 
> 
> So according to the wife and facebook it was first sapphirae_escapist’s idea that Magneto and Xavier were on opposing sides only up until Erik decided to open a school too, and then szelene2 added that realizing what a hard job single parents have probably drove them closer again. This is the expanding of that idea, but it is to be taken with caution as it exists mostly to serve our shipper-fantasies about dadneto and papa charles and our love for mutant teenagers - all while having a good laugh. 
> 
> Since we have not had the chance to actually read the entirety of the comics, just bits and pieces that got uploaded to tumblr as an interesting fact, we are not using their canon. We are just cannibalizing said bits and pieces for our own fun. Moreover, canon-wise, we have several worlds to build our own from (X-men: Evolution, First Class, Days of Future Past, the three X-men movies, and the animated series) but we apply the Jack Sparrow way of dealing with this sort of thing, and we draw inspiration from them using them as guidelines rather than following them down to the last letter.
> 
> Therefore we have Charles and Erik, both with their schools, and a bunch of mutant teenagers from Evolution (which is a mutant!hogwarts au, no one will convince us otherwise) with some adults from the movies.
> 
> Also, this is a multichapter work in progress, but the chapters won't be uploaded in chronological order so you need not fear cliffhangers.

  _Magneto's School of the Brotherhood of Mutants_

_1st year of foundation_

_28th of Septemer_

 

Charles,

Whilst I still do not agree with your methods, I have something significant to ask about: how do you get your students to adhere to their curfew?

M.

* * *

_Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters_

_29th of September_

 

Dear Erik,

I can see the news for once tell the truth, and Raven did persuade you to settle in the lovely town of Bayville.

I am glad to know that you are close again; however, I do believe I have to issue a warning about ~~stealing my students~~   ~~badmouthing me in front of my students~~   ~~teaching radical views to my students~~  the fact that I too still do not agree with your methods, and would like to ask you to keep your teaching urges to the students of your school. I in return will promise to do the same.

To answer your question: I don’t. Logan does.

Ps. You will always be Erik to me.

 

* * *

  _Magneto's School of the Brotherhood of Mutants_

_2nd of October_

 

Why, Charles, are you afraid they might broaden their minds and choose a different path that promises more accomplishments?

You need not fear; for the sake of truce between mutant and mutant I will not interfere with your teaching as long as you do not interfere with mine.

I am not asking your faithless clawman for anything. My observations have since shown that after the right amount of training they find their beds by themselves quite easily.

 

* * *

  _Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters_

_3rd Ocotber_

 

Dear Erik,

I have seen the years have not changed you as much as I had hoped they would. However, Logan (deny as he may) and myself find your insight rather fruitful. Have you had them try field practice under extreme circumstances provided by our respectable weather controlling mutants?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> szelene2:  
> All my thanks to wife, who gave me a chance and much help to write my favourite character. :D
> 
> sapphirae_escapist:  
> And I am writing a collab! I can't even begin to say how much this means to me and how fun it is :D I love my wife.  
> 


	2. swears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we'd just like to say that we have a few dozen ideas jotted down and half a dozen rough drafts between us, but sometimes life & uni gets in the way - when one of us is in the mood then the other can't find the voice of the chosen character, and vice versa - so we're working on this slowly but steadily.  
> Your feedback means a lot to us, so thank you for the support - be it in the form of kudos or comments, it means a lot! :)

_Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters_

_11th of February_

 

Dear Erik,

I am glad that Kurt spends a growing part of his free time with his parents. He comes home with lightened spirits, and I know (even without telepathy, mind you) that it means a lot to my sister, too. It must have hurt her greatly to have him give away, even if it was for his own safety.

I must ask you though to please refrain yourself from teaching him German - and, frankly, any kind of - swear words. It is bothersome enough that he thinks of them when talking with his tutors, but even more than that he also passes them on to his younger friends, and I can’t tell which is worse: them using the words with the exact knowledge what they mean, or without having the slightest.

Charles

 

* * *

_Magneto's School of the Brotherhood of Mutants_

_2nd year of foundation_

_12th of February_

 

Dear Charles,

The child’s presence seems to mollify both his parents as well.  
I assure you that said bad influence does not come from me. The culprit must likely be Azazel. I can convey your displeasure with him if you wish.

Should I also start a swear jar in behalf of you?  

 

* * *

 

_Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters_

_13th of February_

 

Dear Erik,

Please do and ask him to stop. I wouldn’t normally regulate the behavior of the child’s father, but it’s becoming a problem at school, as I’ve been informed. (I’m enclosing the letter sent by his mathematics teacher. Please be a dear and forward it to Raven and Azazel.)

A swear jar resembles like a sound idea only until you familiarize yourself with people like Logan, and as I much fear, Azazel: they pay in advance, monthly.

Charles

 

* * *

_Magneto's School of the Brotherhood of Mutants_

_2nd year of foundation_

_15th of February_

 

Dear Charles,

I informed them of the situation. Mystique asked to tell you that she will have words with young Kurt.

Azazel did not agree with or like the usage of a swear jar nor the prohibition of advanced payment. Why in the world did he think telling me that in rather colourful Russian would be a good idea is beyond me, but I let him know in a more sophisticated way that his little tirade had just cost him twenty dollars as per the previously agreed rules, then helped him to effect it. How nice of humans to make the security thread in banknotes out of metal foil.

Erik


	3. party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To sum up our thoughts about the hiatus: sorry it took so long, RL sucks.

_Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters_

_5th October_

 

Dear Erik,

Do you happen to know anything about Wade Wilson’s “party” scheduled for the next weekend?

The students are very insistent on going, even the freshmen. Kitty Pryde even told me that yours are allowed to go. Is that correct?

Charles

 

* * *

_Magneto’s School of the Brotherhood of Mutants_

_2nd Year of Foundation_

_6th October_

 

Dear Charles,

 _Of course_ I know about Wade Wilson. Despite my best attempts to evade the children’s callow dealings even I do know what an imbecilic troublemaker he is. I’m more surprised that _you_ don’t know about him, seeing that the last time he pulled a malicious prank it was on Mr Summers.

Regarding the party attendance, I certainly did not give my children permission. Really, Charles, it wounds me that you think so little of me.

On the other hand, when I inquired about your children attending, mine - Lance Alvers, to be exact - claimed yours were most certainly allowed to go...

Erik

 

* * *

_Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters_

_7th October_

 

Dear Erik,

That’s pretty much what I feared. The children are trying to play us against each other, how very wonted.

No, I never did plan on letting them go, but sometimes it is hard to find the middle ground between necessary rigour and motivating allowance - especially when they see different example set by the headmaster of a fellow school.

Nevertheless, Miss Pryde will have the opportunity to embrace the pleasures of waxing the Blackbird as a character building experience for similar future occurrences, and I will also have a talk with her about why playing her mentors against each other is a very shameful idea.

Charles

 

 

* * *

_Magneto’s School of the Brotherhood of Mutants_

_2nd Year of Foundation_

_8th October_

 

Dear Charles,

Rest assured, I too have prepared an enlightening lecture for Mr Alvers about proper conduct with one’s elders. Hopefully enjoying my undivided attention for three consecutive hours will improve his behaviour for the future.

Erik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so bringing Wade into the story happened before either of us saw Deadpool, but oh my, COULD IT BE ANYBODY ELSE'S PARTY, COULD IT.


	4. the first X-mas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Long story short: we got divorced, I (sapphirae_escapist) got custody of this fic. Most of the ideas and some of the writing is still a joint effort of the past that I'm trying to shape into form and hopefully will post... sometime.
> 
> Beta by rogueholmes!!!!

_Magneto's School of the Brotherhood of Mutants_

_1 st year of foundation_

_17 th of December_

 

Charles,

Emma promised the children a white Christmas if they behaved at school. Don’t ask me how these inconsequential happenings correlate – I tried explaining the young ones that no, their behavior does not influence the form of precipitation falling from the skies, and also that Christmas became a holiday stripped of most of its religious aspects to promote spending vast amounts of money on unnecessary things, but alas. They performed exceptionally well and now Emma is pestering me to hold up her end of the bargain.  It is no use telling her that I had nothing to do with her foolish assurances and I have even less to do with the changes of the weather on a Christian celebration.

Adding to that, Emma has been a menace all this time and it has become tedious to sleep in this damned helmet, so could you please send Storm over on the 23th?

E

 

* * *

 

_Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters_

_19 th of December_

 

Dear Erik,

Yes, it can be arranged, old friend, we wouldn’t want the children’s hard work to be in vain after all – nor for Miss Frost to agitate you into wrecking the Christmas ornaments that I’m sure they pestered you into buying.  I’ll ask Ororo to pop over before she leaves with Evan to visit their family, but it may be a few days before the 24th. Try to keep from totally disillusioning the children until then, they’ll have their whole lives for that.

Ah, the helmet explains these last few days - I have noticed you missing from my “mental map”, as you so often put it, but I have assumed you had simply left town. (Don’t worry, as per our agreement made during the _Mutant Civil Rights Movement v. United States_ , I never peek.) If you want me to have words with Emma about proper telepathic etiquette, you only need to ask.    

Have a bearable time around Christmas, and a very pleasant Hanukkah,

Charles

 

* * *

 

 

_Magneto's School of the Brotherhood of Mutants_

_1 st year of foundation_

_22 nd of December_

 

Charles,

I saw footage of the mansion in the news (why do humans feel the need to record everything that happens around mutants? it’s blatant exoticism, what it is), and I see you still feel the need to rival a hypermarket with the obtuse plastic decorations imitating forest animals. The Christmas lights reflected from the clouds can be seen from here and don’t even try telling me you only put it up because of the children.

The copious amount of snow around the Institute, however, ~~looks~~ ~~is~~ ~~adequate~~ ~~beautiful~~ looks comely. Please thank Storm again for the effort; as always, her way of controlling her powers was stunning.

It is ~~kind~~ so very _you_ to offer, but I fear even your persuading skills would be unable to steer Emma from her torturous ways. Even so, don’t feel the need to hold back on my account. 

[indepicherable, crossed out scribbling]

Merry Christmas,

E.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because what's best to read about on the first day of summer? CHRISTMAS  
> Everyone's in an emotionally weird place, including the author. 
> 
> Also, if anyone is Jewish and wouldn't mind some betaing, please let me know. I tried my best with the research but I'm afraid of being offensive or mishandling a character whose identity is different from mine. All the help is appreciated.


	5. emma borrowed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am still looking for a regular beta with preferably some knowledge about Jewish culture, if anyone's interested!
> 
>  
> 
> also, the nonexistent plot thickens

_Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters_

_21 st March_

 

Dear Erik,

I fear I must take you up on your promise you made right after that terrible business with the Juggernaut three weeks ago. I apologise for being so straightforward, my friend, but I’ve come down with a bad case of flu, and I’m left with not much of a clear head after the sneezing fits. I rely on your assistance.  

Jean’s empathy is causing her troubles, interfering with her social life and causing her the loss of sleep. Her power is growing faster than I anticipated, and I must admit right now I am not the best person to help her with her mind’s troubles. I have rather a hard time with preventing myself from projecting in my sleep as it is.

I succumb to Hank’s expertise, and accordingly I must ask for the help of your recently returned dear Miss Frost: the touch of another telepath might just be the very thing for Jean. Could we borrow her?

Charles

 

* * *

 

_Magneto's School of the Brotherhood of Mutants_

_3 rd year of foundation_

_22 nd March_

 

Charles,

Emma’s on the way. If she were anyone else you could ask her to help with the projecting, but given that her method of shutting her mind is turning into a literal piece of diamond statue this wouldn’t be very helpful. I’m hoping she will at least be of use with Jean.

Should you need additional mutantpower to enforce the mansion’s security, you only need to ask. The Juggernaut got in foolishly easily the last time around if you ask me. You should take more precaution.

 E.

  

* * *

 

  _Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters_

_33 rd  March_

 

Dear Erik,

Oh no, my friend, even from the haze of fever I can read between the lines clearly. You’re not to go after my stepbrother – I have made sure that he won’t escape again, there’s no need for you to harm him. And the children did an admirable job of halting him, your mockery is entirely unnecessary.

I can also read your skepticism of Emma – not unexpected after she left you last year, but she too deserves another chance. She did help Jean to rest better, and that is all what was needed.

I have encrypted Cain’s current whereabouts, just in case. Please respect my wishes and do not go avenging in my name, Erik.

Charles

 

* * *

  

_Magneto's School of the Brotherhood of Mutants_

_3 rd year of foundation_

_24 th March_

 

How can you call that an “admirable job”?! Half the roof was gone by the time I got there, and Jean told me that they’d managed to get some of the repairs already underway! ~~You and your foolish hope will be the death of you and is surely the cause of your recent illness~~ Just promise you will take more precaution in the future.

 

* * *

 

  _Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters_

_25 th March_

 

Dear friend,

How about joining me for a cup of tea tomorrow afternoon and seeing for yourself that no lasting damage was done, neither to me nor to the mansion?  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so the Juggernaut business is definitely not over yet  
> i also hope i managed to stay in character for both of them? but i fear not? feedback appreciated!!!


	6. congrats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooo anyone else singing _'I've taken over writing all his correspondence...'_ when looking at the title? or just me?

_Magneto's School of the Brotherhood of Mutants_

_3 rd year of foundation_

_27 th of May_

 

Charles,

I must congratulate the girls on their first place . The match was a wonder for the eyes, and it is groundbreaking that a team with mutant members was allowed to play in the league, let alone to win. I must bow before the success of your efforts, even though the power testing they had to endure before the start is a crying, outrageous shame still.

E.

 

* * *

 

_Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters_

_28 th of May_

Dear friend of mine,

I have never thought to see the day you admit that my peaceful way can bear fruits, but I have never been more delighted to be proven wrong.

I stand by you about your opinion on the power testing. Ms Vange is doing everything that is legally possible to banish the regulation; meanwhile we have to abide the rules.

I’ll let Jean and the others know of your high praise, they will want to have you over for dinner.

Charles

 

* * *

 

_Magneto's School of the Brotherhood of Mutants_

_3 rd year of foundation_

_29 th of May_

 

Charles,

As the times passed I also had to recognize that your peacefulness may only have been peaceful compared to my more sudden and drastic style. I say this with the upmost approval and respect: you are a vicious, frightful opponent as seen multiple times when you had to defend those close to you – the last time only a couple of weeks ago –, and you are beyond compare in terms of outsmarting your enemy, let it be in a courtroom or in a physical battle.

I am honored that you never turned the full force of your intellect against me.

 

If that dinner happens to be on this Saturday then I can bring Raven along, too.

 

* * *

 

_Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters_

_30 th of May_

 

My dear friend,

From anybody else I would refuse such words, but I have learned to count my blessings and therefore take them as a compliment.

You have nothing to be ashamed of, your intellect is just as noteworthy as mine. We are the leaders of mutants for a good reason - not solely due to our powers.

And since we are on the subject: you forgot my most valuable power, namely the fact that I run a school wherein (amongst other things) Jubilee and Amara have early morning competitions about making coffee with their powers instead with a good old-fashioned coffee machine, without me going crazy.

 

On a completely unrelated note: do you happen to know a reputable constructor? The kitchen must be repaired before it is fit for use again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEAVILY inspired by that episode of _X-Men: Evolution_ where they revoke Jean's football trophies because she is a telekinetic.
> 
> SUPER THANKS @MENATIERA FOR THE CHEERLEADING AND KIND WORDS!!!! and also super thanks for each and every kudos, comment and happy thought sent in my way - they inspire me to keep up with this story even though writing without my ex-wife feels like a stab to the heart every time.


End file.
